Abra-Catastrophe: What If
by McSgwizzle
Summary: What if Cosmo never grew those muscles to save Wanda from Crocker? Cosmo and Timmy may just need to go back in time to save Wanda before she pays with her own life. (dark themes, one-shot, Abra-Catastrophe pt. 3)


**Lol, so, this may be my darkest CosmoxWanda story, yet. (Just a warning) But, yeah, this is my own spin on the Abra-Catastrophe special. And of course, I realized Timmy hadn't been in any of these fics yet, and I love that buck-tooth kid too much to not include him. This is still CxW central, but Timmy is obviously the number-one fan of their relationship. Once again, sad themes, but please enjoy!**

* * *

As the residents of Slavesdale bowed down to there one and only ruler, Denzil Crocker, the evil magic harnesser gloated to the little pink being that occupied the glass ball atop his scepter. Wanda, still trapped and being abused of her magic for pure evil, looked back with terrified eyes.

"Look at them bow. To me, their ruler!"

Wanda looked upon the world that Crocker had created, and she couldn't help but blame herself. Despite the fact that it was her choice to push Cosmo and Timmy out of the way from that butterfly net, Wanda hated herself for everything that was happening. This was her magic that made the world to be like this. _Her _magic. She wanted nothing more her whole life but to use magic for the purpose of helping a lost child. And now, the world was suffering because she couldn't control her own power. How could it have possibly come to this?

"Do you know what this party needs?" Crocker brought Wanda back to attention. "Shrimp puffs!"

Wanda suddenly found herself screaming in pain as Crocker used her magic for another ridiculous and large demand. The blazing energy emitted from her body, and Wanda felt as though she was burning alive. Though screaming wouldn't do her much, the pain was too much to handle.

As shrimp puffs came pouring from the sky and causing the Slavesdale citizens to screech in disgust, a familiar pink-clad boy with a magic hood and cape stood further along the deserted lands of what use to be Dimmsdale. As much as watching his godmother suffer was agonizing for him, Timmy kept focus on his plan.

Suddenly, Cosmo appeared next to him in frantic. "Ah! He's hurting Wanda! He's too powerful!"

"We gotta do something!" Timmy urged.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I mean look at me, I'm a wimp!" Cosmo reasoned, pathetically. "These aren't muscles, these are bones with sleeves. I can't do it! I failed you, and Wanda!"

And he was gone, leaving his godchild to himself. But even in the worse situation, Timmy wouldn't give up. "Okay, Cosmo's too freaked out to do anything. I guess it's up to me." Looking up at who use to be his teacher, Timmy scowled at the sight of Crocker grinning at a shrimp puff with a weakened Wanda still in his clutches. "I'll never bow down to you, Crocker! I don't care how powerful you are, you're still an elementary school teacher! And shrimp puffs reek!"

Receiving a gasp from the citizens, Timmy continued to glare at Crocker in intimidation. He couldn't tell what was happening next, as it seemed as though Crocker was conversing with Wanda for advice. Best of luck on that end.

"Silence!" Crocker suddenly bellowed from his balcony. He shot a magic blast at Timmy, Wanda continuing to scream, that the boy was quick to deflect back at Crocker with a magic mirror. Before Crocker knew it, the balcony beneath him crumbled to pieces and he fell to the ground. In anger, he proceeded to shoot multiple blasts at the boy, even forcing Wanda's magic continuously in one shot as he walked closer, but Timmy's mirror prevailed.

"Eughhh! Who are you!?" Crocker demanded in frustration.

"I'm, uh..." Timmy pulled back his hood, revealing a pair of joke glasses, "one of America's most beloved comedy entertainers?"

Crocker paused. "Fine. Shemp! If it's a magic fight you want, it's a magic fight you'll get!"

As the battle continued between Crocker and Timmy, Wanda tried to get her godchild's attention from the scepter. She, obviously, could see right through his disguise. The stuff Timmy was decked out in were all things he received at the party. However, Wanda's yells could not have been heard over the magic blasts and her already weakened manner. From what Wanda could tell, Cosmo was nowhere to be seen, and even if he wasn't the brightest of fairies, Timmy needed him for protection. It was Cosmo's duty. Even more, Wanda was certain that the both of them loved Timmy like family. More than any godchild that came before him. She needed Cosmo, now. Not just for her, but to keep Timmy safe. As much as a fight as the boy was putting on, Crocker was still using Wanda's fairy magic against him. A human child can't withstand that kind of power.

With a final thrust, Wanda suddenly found herself being thrusted face first to the mirror. Along with the draining of her magic, she couldn't take it anymore and covered her eyes as she braced herself. "AH!"

The mirror was shattered to pieces, and Timmy found himself face to face with Wanda still trapped in the scepter. She slumped and her eyelids were heavy, indicating that she had very little to no energy left.

"Now, my comedic little friend, I hope you enjoy life as a shrimp puff!" Crocker raised his scepter to blast Timmy, who winced in anticipation. Wanda, who couldn't even keep her thoughts straight, felt herself slowly float to the bottom of the glass bellow her.

When Crocker didn't do anything, Timmy peered up. Crocker lowered the scepter. "Actually, I think I'll keep you around. That way, you'll be able to see what I'll do next."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure." He gripped the scepter. "But, it's gonna be a fun ride!"

When a moan of pain from Wanda graced Timmy's ears, he jumped up. "Can't you see that your hurting her? Crocker, you don't know how this will end!"

"Oh, but I will!" Crocker cackled. "As long as this little fairy is in my clutches, I have the power to keep it around as long as I need!"

"But-But, she's weak." Timmy was surprise to find his voice shaky. "If you use too much of her power, maybe she'll-"

"Run..." Wanda suddenly spoke. "Tim..." she stopped herself slowly, knowing she couldn't reveal Timmy's identity to Crocker. The boy merely looked at her with a heartbroken expression. They were thinking the same thing. It wasn't too late for Timmy. But, it was for Wanda.

"Now, I still must finish shrimp puff hour! But first, BOW!" With another blast and yelp from Wanda, Timmy was held down forcefully in a bow to Crocker through the use of magic. Cackling, Crocker took off to attend to his citizens again.

Timmy tried breaking from the permanent bow but had no such luck. When the sound of a poof came next to him though, his hopes lifted.

"Wanda?"

"Timmy! What happened?"

Recognizing Cosmo's voice, Timmy turned his head from the ground. "Cosmo! Get me out of this!"

Cosmo flicked his wand, and Timmy was broken free from his forced bow. He got to his feet, looking in the direction the Crocker went off too. He stood atop what use to be his balcony, now just a broken rock pile, as the citizens continued to bow.

"Cosmo, now that you're back, I need your help."

"Timmy, I can't do anything! I'm useless!"

"You think that, but it's not true! I know you can do something, Cosmo."

"I-I can't!"

"You have to! Something's wrong with Wanda!"

Cosmo paused. "What?"

Knowing he had his attention, Timmy reached up and grabbed Cosmo's shirt collar. "She can't fight Cosmo, she's drained of power, she needs our help."

"But-but I'll fail!"

"Cosmo, think about it, Wanda would want you-"

Their attention was suddenly put towards a screech coming from Crocker's scepter. Cosmo looked on in horror as his wife was tortured through Crocker's use of her magic.

"The hourly bowing down ceremony is concluded. Now, get lost!" Crocker demanded, the citizens were about to pile out. "Wait! Let me do it, since I have to power to!"

Crocker once again raised his scepter, and pounded down in an attempt to cast another obstructive wave of magic. No doubt, a beaming wave of bright magical particles overtook everyone, including Cosmo and Timmy. The two whipped around, unable to see anything.

When nothing insured however except the movement of magic, Timmy looked to Cosmo. "Cosmo, what's happening?"

In the midst of the sparkling storm, they could make out Crocker's silhouette as he held the scepter. It twitched with flashes of magic, like a broken piece of machinery, the light from inside the glass ball being the brightest. Wanda couldn't be seen.

A loud boom emitting from around them allowed Cosmo and Timmy to clutch their ears. Timmy suddenly caught a glance of Crocker's face between the waves of magic. In truth, he looked horrified. Whatever was going on, wasn't suppose to be happening.

The citizens began to run off from the scene, screaming. Crocker however, stayed put trying to get the magic under control.

When the light emitting from Wanda began jerk in flashes, Timmy looked on in realization. "Cosmo, Wanda's magic..." The boy couldn't look away, "it's dying out..."

"NO!" Cosmo flew forward, causing Timmy to react.

"Cosmo!" Timmy leaped up and pinned Cosmo to the ground. The green fairy's mind flashed briefly to when Timmy stopped him from going after Crocker with Wanda in the butterfly net hours before. Only this time, he really knew Wanda was in danger.

Cosmo looked up from the ground to the twitching light. "WANDA!" He wailed.

The storm around them suddenly focused on the scepter, all of the magic Crocker had casted retreating to Wanda. Crocker looked up at the tornado that swirled madly above him, shocked as it unraveled and emitted back to Wanda straight through her body. Wanda clenched her teeth and shut her eyes in pain as the magic numbed her every body cell.

And suddenly, there was a white explosion.

Cosmo and Timmy flew back, sending them for miles. Somehow, and he didn't know how, Cosmo was able to control his flying abilities to slow himself down from tumbling through the air off of the explosion. Timmy however, continued to soar. When his godchild screamed as he flew through the air, Cosmo's godparent senses kicked in and he realized Timmy was in danger. He raised his wand and poofed up a large amount of pillows that Timmy landed in.

When Timmy poked his head out from the pile, Cosmo flew over.

"Timmy, Wanda! We need to back for Wanda!"

Before the boy could say anything, Cosmo grabbed him and they already sped off. Cosmo flew, at what only could be described as lightning speed for a fairy, back to the sight of where Crocker last was. Within moments, the sight of Crocker's castle came into view and Cosmo came to a screeching halt in the air. He dropped Timmy to the ground as he began to search the deserted place.

"Wanda! Wanda, where are you!?" Cosmo called out, desperately.

"Cosmo, look!" Timmy pointed. Both the boy and fairy ran over to a bunch of wrecked pieces. In the midst of it all, Crocker laid unconscious. His armoured suit was shattered and he was left in his simple school teacher work clothes.

Seeing that he was breathing, Timmy took precaution. "I wish he had a ball and chain on his ankle."

Cosmo poofed one up, and immediately began to scout the pieces around the teacher. He looked under them, and with no luck in finding his wife, threw them over his shoulder. "Where's Wanda!?" He continued to yell in terror. He looked to his godchild for some answers.

Timmy looked around, and when something caught his eye, his blue orbs widened.

"Cosmo..." his voice was a hushed whisper as he looked beyond his godparent.

The fairy turned around and caught sight of the stem of what use to be Crocker's scepter. The glass was shattered everywhere, and Cosmo could just make out a weakened, unmoving hand and locks of pink peering out from behind it.

Cosmo's heart stopped. "N-no..."

He quickly flew over, Timmy stumbling behind him. When the green fairy reached the find, he gasped with wide eyes. Amongst the shattered glass pieces, Wanda remained unmoving.

"Wanda?" He spoke. She had to be faking it. "Wanda, wake up."

Her eyes were closed gently, and her lips were just parted the slightest. The glass underneath her cut part of her skin. Wanda's face was restful, but despite it, her colour was drained. Her skin was very pale, and even her hair had lost some of it's pink, looking more dim. Meaning her magic, that allowed her to function, had vanished completely.

Wanda was gone.

Cosmo quickly lowered himself, taking hold of his wife with her head in his lap. "Wanda, th-that's not funny. Wake up." He shook her. "Wanda, Wanda please! Wake up! Please, don't do this, please, PLEASE WANDA!"

He paused, his hand that remained on her chest felt no heartbeat. "Lollipop, I'm not done with you! I-I never will be, you need to come back! We-we said that we would always do this together, right? That we would stay together even through all that bad things, right!? You see, I do remember! S-so, I need you now! It's bad because you're not with me and I need you! W-Wanda please don't leave me!" Cosmo's tears blurred his vision as his wife's body was suddenly cold.

Timmy, who was still only a child, began to cry as well. Knowing he would receive no comfort from Cosmo, he turn and sat, trying his best to block out the sounds of Cosmo's mourning until he was strong enough to say something.

Cosmo's tears fell onto Wanda's unmoving face. In a desperate attempt, he placed the point of his wand to her forehead trying to heal her with his own magic. When his wand wilted in failure however, tears continued to stream down his face. "Wanda, y-you can't. WANDA!" He began to notice that he was planting kisses all over her dead face in an attempt to bring her back to him. "W-Wanda..." he began to shake with only sobs as he buried his face into her chest. Cosmo's body jerked with his cries as he held Wanda closer to him than ever. Her body was limp in his tight grip, and in the midst of his crying, Cosmo reached a hand to clutch Wanda's.

"Hold my hand..." he whispered to her, "Wanda, hold my hand and tell me you're okay..." But of course, Wanda's fingers didn't so much twitch. Cosmo continued to whisper pleas and kiss her forehead, begging for her to close her fingers around his.

Minutes later...Timmy lifted his face from his lap and got up. Wiping his tears, he approached where Cosmo still stood clung to his wife.

"Cosmo.." Timmy knew there was nothing appropriate to say. But his time spent sitting, crying, and thinking, allowed him to ponder about a possibility. "Maybe there's a way to change this..."

To no surprise, Cosmo didn't respond. He didn't even move. His face was pressed to Wanda's, and there was no sign of him pulling away anytime soon. Timmy did what he only knew to do, and sat back down, his back pressed to Cosmo's that was already curved from hunching over his wife.

"How..." Cosmo's voice croaked.

Timmy looked over his shoulder at Cosmo. "My time machine bike. I just need you to poof it up, and I'll take care of the rest."

Slowly, Cosmo's red, puffy eyes met Timmy's. "Take care of what...?"

Timmy made his way to the other side of Wanda's dead body and lowered himself, careful not to touch the broken glass pieces. Timmy reached a hand to Wanda's face, but stopped halfway and looked up at Cosmo, wanting to know if it was okay. By the look in his green eyes, Cosmo silently obliged. Timmy carefully let his hand rest to Wanda's face as tears threatened to come pouring out of the boy's eyes, again.

"Preventing _this_." Timmy said. "If we go back in time, we can do something."

Cosmo's arms remained secured around Wanda, who had now been fully lifted from the glass pieces into his lap. His heartbroken gaze didn't break from the sight of Wanda, and Timmy almost felt worried that Cosmo was broken, himself.

"You said..." Cosmo suddenly sounded angry. "You said you wouldn't let anything happen to her..."

Timmy's eyes widened, remembering his words from a few hours before. Yes, he did in need say that to his godfather. And now, here they were, mourning over his godmother who literally had the life sucked out of her. Sensing Cosmo's unlikely anger, Timmy swallowed.

"I know..." Timmy nodded, "and I'm gonna keep trying. But, I need your help Cosmo."

Cosmo stayed silent.

"Wanda needs your help."

Blinking back a few tears, Cosmo unwillingly took one arm off of Wanda without breaking his gaze on her. He weakly raised his wand, and before Timmy's eyes, his time bike suddenly appeared. Timmy got up, and began to approach it. He turned when he realized Cosmo wasn't following.

"Cosmo?"

The fairy didn't move.

"Aren't you coming..?"

"I can't leave Wanda..."

If Timmy thought Cosmo's angry tone scared him, the seriousness in his voice terrified Timmy.

"But," Timmy looked between Cosmo and the bike. "I need you..."

"You don't need me...you need Wanda..."

"I need both of you." Timmy tried harder. "Remember what I told you? I love her too, and I won't let anything happen. But, I can't do it without you Cosmo..."

Cosmo still didn't move a muscle, and Timmy felt as though he wasn't even staring at Cosmo anymore. Not a minute could go by without Cosmo moving about, wether he was sad, happy, or angry. This was a whole new level of emotion for him. Timmy had to break the truth.

Timmy wiped his nose. "Wanda's gone, Cosmo.."

The boy could see the green fairy peer just the slightest over his shoulder at him. Within moments, Cosmo suddenly floated up with Wanda still in his grip. He took her away from the shattered glass, and poofed up a pink pillow, laying her down gently. With one long last look at her, he let her go, and floated over to Timmy. He wiped his nose with his sleeve before nodding in agreement.

Timmy nodded back, and climbed up on the bike. Dialling in the write time on the machine, the two of them flashed backwards through a time portal, catching one last sight of Wanda's resting body.

When they suddenly appeared in what looked like the same place, they hesitated. But not before their attention was caught by screaming citizens and shrimp puffs falling out of the sky off of Crocker's demand with his use of Wanda's magic.

"Where are we?" Cosmo asked.

"I took us back to when we first got here."

"But, how're we gonna-"

"Ah!" The two looked towards a familiar voice. "He's hurting Wanda! He's too powerful!" A few feet away from them, the past Cosmo and Timmy stood in motion of the previous showdown. Timmy was still prepared with his magic mirror, and Cosmo was still a mess of antics.

"We've gotta do something!" Past Timmy urged.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I mean look at me, I'm a wimp! These aren't muscles, these are bones with sleeves. I can't do it! I failed you, and Wanda!" Past Cosmo blurted out before disappearing.

Timmy turned to Cosmo. "Cosmo, where'd you go?"

"I, uh.." Cosmo swallowed. "The town sign, I didn't know where else.."

"Come on! We've gotta go talk some sense into you before Wanda gets...you know."

Eyes wide, Cosmo nodded frantically before poofing the two there. When they arrived at the Slavesdale sign that once use to to be the Dimmsdale sign, the two peered up to find past Cosmo sitting alone atop. He frowned, lost in his own sad thoughts.

"Okay, stay here." Timmy said to Cosmo. "I'll talk to, uh, you."

"Wait," Cosmo put a halting wand on Timmy's shoulder. "Can I come?"

"Really? Won't you freak out yourself by seeing you?"

Looking up at his past self, Cosmo suddenly scowled. "I don't care, I deserve it."

With another poof, the two were suddenly atop the sign. The past Cosmo turned his head at the sound of the poof. "Timmy? What are-AH!" He jumped at the sight of himself. "It's me!"

Cosmo continued to scowl. "Yeah it's you, buster! Now you need to stop being so scared and go back to the fight, you wimp!"

"Whoa, Cosmo, we're trying to keep him less scared." Timmy said stepping in front of him. He looked to past Cosmo and sighed. "Cosmo, we're here to warn you, you need to go back."

"Why? Where'd you come from?"

"Doesn't matter. If you don't, something bad will happen."

"What will?"

Timmy bit his lip. "I can't tell you, or...it'll alter the future in a bad way." The boy lied right through his own buck teeth. He didn't know that for sure at all. But, he already had one heartbroken Cosmo on his hands, he couldn't have another. Or else Wanda, and the world, would be over for sure.

The past Cosmo shook his head. "I can't do anything right...that's Wanda's job."

"That's not true!" Timmy urged. "Cosmo, you have to try! You'll never know what'll happen if you don't try, and if you fail, you might as well do it while fighting your hardest!"

"But, Wanda-"

"Won't forgive you unless you fight." That might have not been entirely true either, but Timmy sure as well knew that Wanda was in no place of escaping on her own. The boy had to fight the urge to clench his heavy heart at the memory of Wanda's body laying cold moments before. Well, moments soon in this case...

The past Cosmo still refused. "I can't do it."

"YOU HAVE TO, WANDA'S GONNA DIE!" Cosmo blurted out, waving his arms frantically. The past version of himself whipped his head around to Cosmo, suddenly very invested in the situation.

"W-what?" He responded in disbelief.

Cosmo shoved Timmy out of the way. "I'm not losing my wife because I was too scared to do anything!"

"But, I-"

Cosmo grabbed his past self by the tie. "Don't you understand!?"

"I-we don't understand anything! We're too stupid!"

"But, we can't stop!" Cosmo said. "When it comes to Wanda, I-" Cosmo took in a sharp breath, "I don't think I can ever stop."

His past self suddenly shared a sympathetic look. "Me neither."

Cosmo let go of his tie. "I know we're not smart. We're dumb. But, I do know we love Wanda. That's all that matters, right?"

"I don't know, she teaches me most.."

"Me too!" Cosmo agreed. He quickly succumbed back to being serious. "Please, you have to do something. There has to be something that can help us save her.."

Past Cosmo pondered, before a light-bulb worthy idea flicked in his bright green eyes. "_Five Second Massive Pecs_!"

Timmy arched a brow. "Five second what?"

Cosmo suddenly grinned madly. "Ah, I forgot about that! Gee, I should've done that from the beginning!"

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" Timmy asked, waving his hands.

"It's my favourite work out video with the best results!" Cosmo explained.

"Work out video? Do we have time for that?" Timmy asked.

"DUH, it's massive pecs in _five seconds_."

"Yay!" Past Cosmo floated up high in the air. "I can do it! I can save Wanda!" He raised his wand to poof home before Cosmo came racing up to him.

"Wait!" Cosmo said, stopping him. His past self listened and Cosmo swallowed. "Please save her.."

The past Cosmo, who hadn't endured the horror of Wanda's death like his current self, didn't break his smile. "Don't worry, man! I've got this!"

And with a poof, he was gone, leaving Timmy and Cosmo to themselves once again atop that dreaded sign. Cosmo remained floating, slowly lowering himself. Timmy approached from behind. "Cosmo, it'll work, I know-"

Timmy was cut off when Cosmo suddenly barrelled his godson into a hug. Timmy remained wide eyed, as Cosmo held him more tightly than he ever had before. Slowly, Timmy returned the hug.

"Thank you, Timmy." He heard Cosmo speak quietly. "I couldn't do this without you.."

Timmy smiled and pulled away. "I know you think I did something, but that was all you. I already believed in you Cosmo, you just had to believe in yourse-"

Cosmo and Timmy jumped with fright at the sudden sound of thunder roaring above them. Or at least, what they thought was thunder. The clouds in the sky turned grey and began to form around the air that surrounded Cosmo and Timmy. Suddenly, a portal began to open up, and despite it's obstructive winds, only seemed to be taking Cosmo and Timmy with it. Both the fairy and child screamed as they were sucked into a mass hole of nothingness, not knowing where they were forcefully being led to. They screamed, and out of fear, tried reaching for each other. But the powerful winds kept them from so much grazing their fingers together. As they were sucked down the long line of the portal, with only the sound of roaring, things all of a sudden went blank.

It was quiet.

Cosmo saw nothing.

His eyes popped open at the sound of his wife screaming. He suddenly realized he was back on the battlefield before Crocker's castle. In his direct eyesight, he saw the armoured Crocker swing his scepter, that contained his wife, at Timmy and his magic mirror, smashing the looking glass into bits. Timmy was quickly knocked to the ground, with the end of the scepter pointing Wanda right at him. While Timmy was currently the one in danger, Cosmo kept his eyes on Wanda. She looked weak.

She was dying..

When a breeze passed over him, Cosmo realized he was shirtless and looked down. He couldn't hold back the large gasp at his surprising, but dare he say incredibly hunky, built body. Flexing his own pecs out of shock, realization hit Cosmo to home base.

It worked.

Clenching his fists, Cosmo couldn't help but grin wickedly. Like the speed of light, he flew to rescue his godchild.

"Now my comedic little friend," Crocker mocked Timmy, "I hope you enjoy life as a shrimp puff!"

Cosmo tapped Crocker on the shoulder. "Excuse me, hi Mister crazy face, meet Mister fairy _fist!" _With a large punch to the face, Crocker went soaring back with his scepter still in hand, landing to the ground with a large scrape in the dirt.

Cosmo blew his fist free of smoke as though he had started a fire, Timmy quickly coming up to him. "Cosmo, you saved me! And you look positively hunky!" Cosmo couldn't help but pose at Timmy's comments. "Where were you?"

The question admittedly took Cosmo by surprise. Did Timmy not remember what happened at all? With Wanda? Going back in time? How could he _not _remember? Both of them had nearly died themselves out of heartache when they found Wanda.

But despite it, Cosmo kept focus. "I poofed home and watched my favourite work out video; _Five Second Massive Pecs_! You can't get massive pecs like this with just magic, you know."

Eyeing Crocker behind Timmy, Cosmo looked on in determination. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna rescue my wife!" And once again, he was off.

All the pain, of Wanda being kidnapped, used for her own power, being dead in his arms, it lit an unforgiving fire within Cosmo as he soared. "WANDA!"

"Cosmo, look out!" His wife called in fear. His wife's warning didn't break his strength for one second, as he deflected all the blasts Crocker shot at him with his own punches. Moments ago, he thought he could never do anything, and now he was reflecting his own wife's manipulated magic in order to save her. With a much harder blast from Crocker, Cosmo deflected it with the massive pecs he had obtained, still not being able to wipe away his grin of absolute pride he never thought he could get. He flew forward once again and began to punch the living daylight out of his wife's kidnapper. His punches were thrown everywhere, and with one final one, Crocker was down. His scepter was out of his grasp, giving Cosmo just enough time to catch it before it fell to the ground, locking eyes with his wife.

"Cosmo!" Wanda exclaimed in relief. "Nice massive pecs." She couldn't help but add.

"You like 'em?" Cosmo responded, picking up on his wife's flirty tone. "Well, maybe I'll watch _Five Second Massive Calves_, and _Five Second Massive Thighs, _and _Five Second Massive Glutes_!"

Unfortunately for Cosmo, he'd been so caught up in the long-coming reunion, neither him nor Wanda noticed Crocker reach for the scepter and press and activation button. Before both fairies knew it, Cosmo was sucked right into that blasted thing with Wanda. His pecs and muscles vanished, he was trapped. Now under Crocker's control.

Though Crocker had already began with his monologuing, Cosmo focused his attention on Wanda.

"No. Oh no, Cosmo!" Wanda said, "you're trapped!"

Cosmo merely looked at his wife in absolute revelation. His eyes were glossy as he reached two shaky hands to hold her face, confusing her as she stared back in worry. She wasn't dead. No, her face was full of colour and life once more. Despite their situation, she was here, she was breathing, and she was in his reach.

"Wanda." Cosmo breathed her name. He immediately brought her into an embrace. "I thought I lost you...I love you so much. Don't ever leave, again."

"Sweetie, it was a kidnapping, but I'm okay for now.."

Cosmo opened his eyes and pulled back, remembering Wanda had absolutely no recollection about her own death. But despite it all, he was beyond grateful that she was alive and in his arms even under the clutches of Crocker.

"Just a little hurt."

Cosmo frowned once more. "I'm sorry he did this to you, Lamb Chop." The green fairy's voice cracked as he reached forward and kissed her lips.

Wanda's expression matched her husband's. "I'm sorry you have to feel the same thing.."

For once, in the long span of Cosmo's immortal life, he didn't feel afraid. Yes, the abuse of his own magic would cause him pain, but he was ready to endure it. Knowing it would prevent his wife from being hurt alone and dying, he'd share the pain and expand the clock. Cosmo just had to be patient, because deep down in his heart, he knew Timmy would save both of them.

"Timmy will save us."

Wanda stroked her husband's cheek. "How do you know?"

Cosmo gave a small smile. "'Cause he believed in me, now I've gotta in him."

Through her tiredness, pain, and trauma, Wanda smiled back. She held her husband's hands and both of them closed their eyes in anticipation of Crocker's next strike of their magic. They would be okay. Because their extraordinary little ten-year-old, Timmy Turner, wouldn't give up on them.

So they wouldn't give up on him, either.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review, and check out my other stories!**


End file.
